yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Bubble-Blitz/Akademi Murder: Summer Camp
Haylo! I had a ideia to make a game for the fanon wiki. A game where people can put they OCs to amazing, scary and deadly situations. Where everyone can die at any moment, everyone has the "witch kiss", everyone is the culprit. Where a masked killer silently make it victims, with a hidden identity, only five will survive. Will you take this challenge? This is a reboot of the original camp. How it works? Two teams will be settled and both will need to engage in a writing challenge. The challenges are divided by parts and the most well written and/or original story will win. The losing team will need to vote up a member for execution, this character will be thrown in the dark and killed forever in the Akademi Murder Non-Canon Universe. After a team totally vanishes from the competition, the other one is merged and everyone needs to work alone in the challenges, until only three characters remains and escape. The Story At the start of the Summer School Break, 24 students find themselves searching for some fun, they find out about a abandoned camp with luxury buildings and a amazing lake. The owners of this camp run away, due to "Paranormal Problems", the students decide to take they summer break here, hoping for some fun. But, in the depth of the camps, a dark entity waits for new victims to come, he is ready... to kill! The Setting The setting of the Akademi Murder Camp is a abandoned camp (Really?). The camp is large and surrounded by large walls who make it almost impossible to escape, there is no internet connection nor phone signal, the teachers are absent and the students take care of themselves, leaving them all alone and trapped. There is a large lake which can be used for fishing, trees with delicious and rare fruits and a stalker without soul that is ready to take your lives and closed all exits with large and unbreakable boulder. There is a small place with some logs for night-chatting. A amazing kitchen cottage, filled with luxury chairs and amazing tables, the food in the fridge is killer tasty! Everyone wanna eat here! The perfect place for a summer, if it hadn't a cute killer! What a Shame! The Cottages Next to the bottom walls and the lake, there are two big cottages with male and female dormitories each, rich bathrooms, amazing pools and large and rich main rooms filled with comfortable and luxury sofas, what a place! The dormitories are filled with the best, the beds are made from most comfortable cotton from the best shepherds, pillows made from fluffy down birds feathers, and let's not forget about the giant TVs with a amazing set of recorded movies, almost one thousand of award winning movies! The Hawks cottage is painted blue and is filled with feather flags at the entrance, the rooms are decorated like a nest. The Spiders cottage is painted purple and is filled with string flags at the entrance, the rooms are goth-styled. The Killer The Killer identity is unknown, it wears a green mask with a giant grin and green eyes without pupils covering his face, two oni horns and a green stealth clothing. It has a amazing set of weapons, along with it own sheer strength. He has a amazing intelligence, he can attack you without killing, but this may be rare. This evil killer has stalking ability and is always watching everything. Be careful! Rules * You can be attacked by the Killer, and if you really want, you character can be killed on the team entry; * There will be a time limit for the entries; * The Murder Camp is non-canon, don't worry about any death; * Don't try to make you character shine all time; * If you want to use two OCs, you can't put them on different teams; * Have fun! Entries The team need to send entries every challenge, the entries are not single, there is only one for each team and you guys need to make it together. You can't send in my message wall, send me in a document. A team can make a single person write while the others give ideias and describe what happens. A team can set up a Google document and edit all at the same time. Or the team can make a small roleplay and make one person write it on a document. Just have fun! The team can only send a single entry made by everyone. The Characters Rules * Twins count as a only character if they die on the same time and share the same personality, such as #3 and #4; * You can only put two characters; * You can choose you character and the team she/he will be; * You can pick a canon character, except Yandere-Chan, Senpai, Info-chan and the Rivals; * If you become inactive, you character will be killed. Hawks # Fumio Hisuke - Lewd Gothic # Humiko Daisuke - Bookworm Extrovert # Chrys Lawliet - Nerd Baka # Emily Lawliet - Police Girl # Amayakasa Gaki - Big Bad Bitch Spiders # Yari Surō - Shy Girl # Saeki Nanami - Silence Princess # Meguri Hōseki - Succubus Girl # Neki Animatoroni - Human Nyan Cat # Kousuke Tomomi - Goth Cake Minor They aren't involved in killings and will most likely survive. * Mrs. Gaki * Mr. Gaki Died at the first chapter * Buraindo Gaki Chapters * Chapter One (In progress) Status Chart Got the chart from here Hawks Spiders Key Category:Blog posts Category:Akademi Murder: Summer Camp